1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell system and transportation equipment including such a fuel cell system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a fuel cell system featuring a protective function, and transportation equipment including such a fuel system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In fuel cell systems, fuel is supplied to an anode of the fuel cell by a fuel supply device whereas air, which contains oxygen, is supplied to a cathode of the fuel cell by an air supply device. The amount of fuel supply and the amount of air supply are balanced with respect to each other so that power generation takes place uniformly in the entire fuel cell. Deterioration of the fuel supply device can reduce the amount of fuel supply to the anode, which will destroy the balance between the amount of air supply and the amount of fuel supply. As a result, there can be cases where there is enough supply of fuel near an anode inlet of the fuel cell but there is a shortage of fuel near an anode outlet of the fuel cell. Non-uniform distribution of fuel in the anode as described can deteriorate the fuel cell performance. Also, a decrease in the amount of fuel supply will cause other problems such as a decrease in the output from the fuel cell.
JP-A 2002-184435 discloses a fuel cell system which detects abnormalities in a coolant pump based on an amount of coolant flow, etc.
However, the application of the technique disclosed in JP-A 2002-184435 for abnormality determination in a fuel supply device requires detectors such as a flow sensor to be provided additionally.